<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>荆棘之路 by Iodilnaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900517">荆棘之路</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire'>Iodilnaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV First Person, top!Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>凛薰车，钢琴play<br/>凛月第一人称注意！<br/>事情发生在零薰订婚当天的下午，关于凛月对哥哥的爱慕被画上终止符。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Ritsu, Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>荆棘之路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>注意！零薰和零凛是暗线</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>兄长买了一架白色的三角钢琴。<br/>
钢琴被单独安置在少数向阳的房间，理论上来说，它的存在相当碍眼。家具整体的风格是暗色的，一块通体雪白的金属块放在那里，就像美丽的独角兽迷路到发臭的沼泽，随时都有被潭中鳄鱼吞食的危险。它怯生生地被摆在那里，象征着神明派来的使者，兄长把白色的绢布扯下来时，琴腔内发出巨大的共鸣。<br/>
“希望汝能喜欢。”那个人说。<br/>
出于某些难以启齿的原因，当他站在我的面前时，我不愿意把“那个人”叫做“我的”兄长，尽管从血缘上来说，他确实是“我的”。那种事情无论怎样都好，我相信他特意买来这架钢琴，不仅是为了我。对于学习钢琴这点，我无比痛恨——痛恨我的怯懦，始终无法下定决心从中摆脱。有人认为我乐在其中，旁敲侧击地打听；或许我是，但得益于它，我时常能看见那匹在森林里迷路的、美丽的独角兽。<br/>
“你好呀，朔间的弟弟。”独角兽轻快地说。他的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛一个蜜色的梦。我也礼貌地向他问好，他又笑了。
——羽风薰。光是他的名字被含在口中，就会让人产生一种被爱上的错觉。我猜测兄长正是被这种错觉困扰了，才会含住他的舌尖。也许他的舌尖比他的名字还要甜美。<br/>
他不练琴，但是对音乐怀有近似于渎神者信仰神明的热爱。那群人把这个叫做摇滚，我也不是什么陈腐的人，因此我由衷地喜爱他，毕竟他比我更加勇敢且决绝，容易服软又叛逆；或者说不在乎羞怯，这个年头犯羞却不在乎羞怯的人实在太少了。<br/>
“我猜，你想和我一起弹奏一首。”我装模做样地说道。<br/>
他诧异地看着我：“凛月君，你明明知道我不会弹琴，是想作弄我吗？”然后在我发表意见之前，自顾自地补充道：“那我就献献丑，恭敬不如从命了。”<br/>
他把敬语玩弄出百般花样，真讨巧。我看着他的眼睛，浅灰的瞳色像泛黄的记忆，流露出一些令人怀念的味道。我们并排坐在琴凳上，在那之后短暂地失去了眼神交集。<br/>
薰果然不会弹琴，只勉强知道音阶的位置。他的手指真可爱，明明看上去那么灵活，却连一首普通的《小星星》都不能流畅地弹奏。我为他和弦，他的音符像夏夜满地乱窜的花火，又是敲在玻璃窗上的雨点。<br/>
“你弹得好烂噢。”我直白地评价道。<br/>
“没办法，只听过你弹琴。”薰耸了耸肩，毫不在意地提了提唇角。和他相处，总是让人从心底迸发出拥抱太阳的暖意，似乎对他做一些过分的事情也是被允许的。我说话更加无所顾忌，料到他必定会原谅我，他确实这么做了。<br/>
“模仿得也很差劲。”我继续用漫不经心的语气问，“你喜欢我弹过的哪首？”<br/>
他皱着眉陷入思考，手肘撑在琴键上，发出一声轻柔的长音。如果压得太久，按键会失去弹性。我刚想好心提醒他一下，薰忽然像想起什么似的开口了：“啊，我想是那个！《荆棘爬行之路》。”<br/>
《荆棘爬行之路》。这个名字过于陌生，困惑的人从他变成了我。他慢慢地哼唱，用指尖扣着节奏，一开始没有调子，然后织成一段旋律。锦缎在我面前缓慢地铺开了，那些隐秘的念想从他人口中被诉说出来，破破烂烂的，像一段嘲讽——
在我意识到那是什么之前，我吻了他。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>和哥哥的恋人接吻，这又能算得上什么呢？也许会遭天谴吧。比如走夜路的时候被雷劈中，我曾经听说过有人仅仅是坐在家中就因此丧命。<br/>
薰没有避开，而是闭上了眼睛。他很紧张，金色的睫毛颤抖着，像穿过叶隙落在水泥地上的光斑那样随着风抖动。他多么害怕，大概在揣测那个人的位置，仿佛头顶悬着神明，随时都会发现他的不贞。我试图安抚他，他就像一只刚刚出生的动物一样瑟瑟发抖。<br/>
“不会被发现的~”我轻快地说。<br/>
不得不承认，这里我故意压低了声音，想引诱他发出一些更糟糕的回应，或者明确地表示许可。没有揭发这件事的不道德，而是对事实供认不讳，仅仅表示没有被发现，这也是一个小小的伎俩。薰没法反驳，他现在是我共犯。<br/>
“零君就在外面。”他窘迫地说，“凛月君，你……”<br/>
闪烁其辞，却不做出一些实际的行动，小濑说这种行为是欲拒还迎。我托着薰的屁股，把他放倒在琴上。他惊叫一声，然而跌坐在琴键上发出的惊雷般的弦鸣盖过了他的嗓音。<br/>
“漂亮的琶音。”我笑道，“你的屁股比你的手指要灵活多了。”
薰有些生气。他把足尖向我身后一勾，想要越过我逃跑。然而这个动作让他不得不夹住我的腰，并放荡地在我的小腹上来回摩擦几下。我压住他的脸吻他，听见他从牙缝里挤出一声动摇的呻吟，从挣扎到宽容，手肘敲在琴键上，金色的蝴蝶在余音里跳舞。<br/>
到这里为止，我的恶作剧理应结束了。那不过是一首曲子而已，《荆棘爬行之路》，再去纠结也无济于事。然而听到它从薰的口中流出，我就感到妒火中烧。我弹奏（创作）这首曲子如同夜莺用心头血蕴育不伦之恋的玫瑰，从此以后每一枚钢琴的琴键上都生出荆棘的尖刺，它们钻进我的指甲盖，叫我活在死里。<br/>
我放开了他。<br/>
薰看上去有些懵懂，不知道是因为缺氧还是别的理由。我在那个人的指导下学过黑管，知晓换气的诀窍，因此没怎么费劲。<br/>
“兄长在二楼天台。”我说。<br/>
薰依旧坐在琴上。老实说我希望他快点下来，要是把琴弄坏了，那个人会露出悲伤的神色，虽然悲伤能让他短暂地回到人间，而我也得以回到那个遥远的理想乡。<br/>
他看了我一会儿，忽然疑惑地问：“凛月君，你不想跟我做吗？”<br/>
“刚才是我失礼了。”我摇了摇头，“你不是要找我哥吗？”<br/>
得了便宜还卖乖。他大概是这么想的。这点上我羡慕他，且感到敬佩，上一秒还能清楚地意识到自己在做着不合世间伦理的事情，下一秒就能够随心所欲遵从本心，而毫无负罪感。小时候父母总是要求我出席那些不重要又充满形式的宴会，总是哥哥帮我打圆场，我的自由都要用另一个人的桎梏交换，因此我在罪恶的泥潭里沦陷了很久，恐怕灵魂都已经泡到快腐烂了吧。<br/>
“你的表情忽然变得很差。”他招了招手。我朝他走过去，他担忧地看着我，大概是想摸摸我的头，然而手停在半空中，还没碰到我的发丝便收了回去。<br/>
我不知道他想做什么。他的眼睛红红的，好像被欺负了一样。<br/>
“我想把这首曲子弹完。”我舔了舔嘴唇，“薰陪我，好不好？”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>我把他又一次压在了钢琴上。这一次我们没有再争执，他温顺地俯下身去，把后背露出来，弹出一段长音。我踩下中间的踏板，让纷繁杂乱的音符融在一起，它们本来应该是不和谐的，此刻却犹如一个完美的和弦。<br/>
“兄长是怎么干你的？”我恶趣味地询问，“请教教我。”<br/>
薰回过头，嗔怪地看了我一眼。他的脊背上的肌肉顺着动作扭转，像遇到一个转弯的水流，徐徐地、平缓地经过。他没打算说，有些不好意思地把眼神错开了，慢慢地解开裤链，露出两条光裸的腿。他的隐秘处已经湿透了，在黑暗里微弱地反光。千万光年以外的恒星传来的光芒达到人的眼底，大约也不过如此。最初我感到震惊，以为他是仅仅在方才的几次磨蹭后变湿的，但很快就想起他原本的目的。<br/>
“……是我提前准备的。”他没有说为了谁，但是意义不道自明。我又同他接吻，然而仅仅是嘴唇相接。薰终于明白了我的意思，主动伸出手来，握住我的手腕，引导我去抚摸他。
我的手指仅仅碰到那个温暖的洞口，便感到一股战栗。薰的身体好热，比我或者那个人的体温都要高，也许是我的指尖太凉了，把紧张的肌肉吓了一跳。然而吞入第一个指节后，里面就积极地蠕动起来，把我的手指用力地往里吸。<br/>
我吞咽了一口，感到血液都往下腹汇集，传来强烈的“想要”的感觉。<br/>
“……好色。”我说。<br/>
大概是我的评价太中规中矩，毫无情人之间缠绵的味道，薰的脸上立刻绯红了一片。他把身体又转回来，想在琴凳上做。我按住他的腰，让他坐回琴键上。又是一节强烈且密集的旋律，我的脚尖正好踩在右踏板上，琴声被绵延得很长，把整个房间变成巨大的八音盒。<br/>
“凛月君。”他不安地皱着眉头，似乎在谴责我，偷情的事情不能正大光明。<br/>
我把他翻了回去。也许是正好，我的手指下意识地摆出了一个形状，它们在接触琴键就会形成条件反射，按下一个平淡的音阶。我从背后进入他，薰没做好准备，发出一声哽咽的轻喘。我猜很痛，毕竟疼是相互的。<br/>
我停了下来。他用下体咬着我的下体，快要站不住了。我只好吻他的脊背：“是不是很痛？”<br/>
薰顿了顿，含糊地说了一句还好。于是两颗悬着的心脏坠下来，我握住他的腰，小心地磨蹭。他的呼吸也控制得很好，细细的，像睡着的猫咪打呼噜，肚皮发出餍足的声音。我问他：“‘零君’会弄你的胸吗？”<br/>
他摇了摇头。金色偏长的发尾顺着他的动作从肩膀落下去，我细细地咬着他的肩膀。薰不安分地晃动着身体，手掌按不住，反复按着同一个键音，仿佛轻快的雨点，深深浅浅落在小径上。我不允许他扶住谱架，一旦他产生了这个念头，我就会拖住他的手腕，顶到更深的地方。<br/>
“啊……唔嗯……”薰像是进入梦里，嘴唇微微张开。我捞着他的小腹，试图往里面再挤一挤。每次插进去的时候，薰就会往前逃一点，肩膀挨在顶盖上，我不得不把他拉回来。他在抽插开始的时候就已经勃起了，性器的顶端流出点液体，皮肤表面湿漉漉的，随着抽动，一下下吻在我的手背上。<br/>
“现在还好吗？”我问他。薰张开眼睛，灰色的瞳子在暗色和光明的交界处，呈现出磨砂玻璃的质感。他晃了晃臀，似乎投入过头，忘了一些事情：“再深一点，零……”<br/>
……零。<br/>
无论是有意无意，或者是下意识脱口而出，都足够让人火大。他爱他，他爱他，这个事实如同一盆冷水，当头泼下。这错误有一半归咎于我自身，另一半源于薰的无辜。我退了出来，抓住他的腰，狠狠地把他翻了个面。薰的脊背从黑白相间的琴键上碾过去，是一串响亮的音阶，瀑布冲开水闸倾泻而下，其声如惊雷。<br/>
这下我看清他的脸了。他刚刚哭过，脸颊潮湿，透着饮醉一样的潮红，眼神失焦。我把他的腿抬起来拉开，脚踝固定在琴键上。具体是哪个音我不记得了，也许是两三个音符的组合，光滑的脚跟落在一组尖锐而不和谐的和弦上。在这样的角度下，薰的私处处于完全敞开的状态，重新被插入时，他惊叫了一声。<br/>
凛月。他好像终于看清了我的脸，又好像没看清，迷迷糊糊地不知道在叫谁。我低下头去，扯开他的衬衣。扣子在过程中掉了一颗，露出的乳头比浆果还要可爱。他又喊零，更让人生气，也许根本不知道在干他的人到底是谁了。他说那个人不喜欢弄他的胸，至少这句话是真的；仅仅在吮吸过两三回后，薰便在间隙里高潮了。<br/>
他大口喘息，咬着我的穴松懈了下来，懒洋洋地痉挛着。也许是过于紧张，泄过之后就没有了挣扎的力气，他保持着小腹蜷曲的状态呆了一会儿，而后想要起身。<br/>
“凛月君。”他有些不安地偏过视线，“对不起……”<br/>
“什么？”我问。<br/>
话一出口，我也被自己的语气也吓了一跳。冰冷又无味，这么让人寂寞的说话方式，竟然是从我口中发出来的吗？再说了，他又有什么好向我道歉的呢。<br/>
他的视线到处游移，终于想起来自己还门户大敞，含着我的器官，我身体的一部分。啊，就是这个表情——露出一点羞愧神色的薰，即使知道是错误也不会回头。<br/>
在薰试图说些什么之前，我又一次和他接吻。他的舌尖在性事中显得有些干涩了，不少唾液沾在面颊上，弄得乱七八糟的，尝起来像脱水的红枣。他在接吻的过程里放松了下来，沉浸于片刻的安静当中。<br/>
有一些事情我兴许不应该告诉他，然而当他得知的时候，瞳孔蓦然放得很大。事实是那条荆棘之路，是我为幻想中作为恋人的哥哥作的曲。这条路注定无法行走，想要到对岸拥抱我的恋人，势必要被苦难穿刺全身，亡于途中。我仅为他弹奏过一回，没想到却被他转手赠予他人。<br/>
薰伸出手来触摸我的脸。也许他以为我流泪了，然而没有。
多么饱含爱意的旋律啊，凛月君。他无声地说，零君第一次弹奏的时候，可是泪流满面不能言语，你觉得他是为了谁而哭泣呢。<br/>
我没法回答这个问题。这个问题实在太深奥了，是水里捞不到的月亮。我唯一能做到的，只有把薰从琴键上抱起来，并且吻他、爱他、与他做爱。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>大概一个小时后，我们在庭院的草坪上一起吃晚饭。薰选择在今天过来，就像兄长选择在今天购置这架钢琴一样巧妙。他们要订婚了，这个消息毫不令人意外，而我选择坐在向阳的房间里，保持得体的微笑。<br/>
薰吻我的面颊时，兄长忽然凑到我们身边来，询问下午的那支曲子。<br/>
“四手联弹的Twinkle Twinkle Little Star？”薰看上去有些不自然。他摸了摸下颌，像是要竭力掩盖什么似的。兄长意味深长地看着我：“不，吾辈指的是另一首。”<br/>
“English country tunes.”我顺口答道，“一小节塞下三百个音符，纯粹炫技的玩意儿。”<br/>
我很想说那支曲子是“傻逼玩意儿”，但是在家里人面前这么说，免不了要挨一顿骂。果然母亲马上抱怨，说太吵了，脆弱的屋子受不了，她的心脏更受不了。我想要是她知道了这支曲子的弹奏方法，恐怕要当场晕厥过去。<br/>
然而兄长似乎并不打算放过我。<br/>
他看了看薰，忽然提议：“我们婚礼那天，弹这支曲子如何？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>